


Burning Papers

by Woon



Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [23]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Burning things, Gen, fire hazard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Rip finds Mick burning wrapping paper for some unknown reason...
Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559968
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Burning Papers

**Author's Note:**

> a fic for the Winter holiday bingo thingy

“I wouldn’t _go_ in there if _I_ were you,” Snart warned as Rip passed him.

He entered the common area where it looked like a tornado hit. Stopping in his tracks as he saw Mick setting fire to balled up colored paper in irritation, “Mr.Rory, what are you doing to that poor wrapping paper?”

“Time travel side-effects catching up to you?” Blindness is sometimes an effect for those less initiated with time-traveling, “Burning it.”

“Yes, I can see that. Can you perhaps  _ refrain _ from setting things on fire until we get to our destination?” Rip went with a firm but friendly tone, since yelling at the arsonist has usually netted him poor results. 

Mick looked at the ship’s captain thoughtfully, “I’ll think about it.” He flicked the lighter in his hand igniting another piece of pretty wrapping paper.


End file.
